Close Your Eyes
by Trinity Harvest Moon
Summary: Flaky has just moved to the town of Happy Tree and things seem to be going fine, until she meets an odd man with a dark past, and an even darker secret. Will she be able to heal both him and his dark sides wounds? Or will she run for the hills when the knives come out? Rated M for upcoming chapters! FlakyXFlippy FlakyFlippy FlakyXDarkFlippy FlakyDarkFlippy


**OMJESUS I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR FAR TO LONG! I'm soooo sorry guys! I****'ve been busy trying to get ready for school again. (I'm gonna be a senior can you believe that!?) Anyways! So I've had this idea for awhile and I really hope you guys like it! I love the Happy Tree Friends, its a rather effed up cartoon but still its awesome! **

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own any of these characters nyah :3 rights remain with the rightful creators!**

**ENJOY! (P.S. I'm working on the next chapter of The Savior and The Boy so it'll be coming soon I promise!)**

* * *

First Movement:

The Meeting

The leaves of the trees had changed colors as the temperature began to cool down slowly. It was late October, a couple days before Halloween, and the whole town of Happy Tree were getting ready for it. Jack-o-lanterns were outside of door steps and there were different houses with extravagant decorations, one even had an inflatable witch riding a broom. Flaky smiled at it all. She'd just moved to the small town and so far, everything was great. She'd made friends with several of the residents; a bubbly girl named Giggles and her fiancé Chuckles, a very hyper guy named Nutty, and a sweet heart, lightly bucked teeth man named Toothy. She smiled happily at the thought of her new friends.

Flaky continued down the sidewalk path before her that was slowly being covered by orange and red leaves. A soft breeze came by and ruffled her long slightly unkempt red hair. She glanced around with red eyes. She smiled happily for once in her life. Something caught her eye and she looked at the curtains that moved in one of the windows. She blinked softly and looked at the home. The grass in the yard was yellow and dead, the roof was falling apart, and the white paint on the house was chipped in several places. There were no decorations in front of the house either.

Hesitantly, Flaky stepped up to the old chain link fence that reached her belly button. It was old and broken looking just like the rest of the house. Flaky slowly pushed open the gate and the metal gave a sick screech. Flaky felt a shiver run down her spin as she walked up the cracked concrete path that led to the not too convincing stairs. She gulped softly and walked up the stairs carefully, scared that they may give out on her. She walked to the front door of the run down house and slowly reached a shaky hand up. She knocked softly and took a step back. She gulped nervously, shifting from one foot to the next when she heard the door knob start to turn.

The door creaked open and stopped as if it had run into something and Flaky could just barely see a chain through the crack in the door. The inside of the house was completely dark and Flaky couldn't see anything besides that one little chain. After a few moments later Flaky realized no one had said anything. "H-Hello…" She said hesitantly. "I…ugh I'm sorry…" She said softly again. "I'm Flaky…I just moved here and-"

"What do you want?" A light male voice said and Flaky jumped slightly. She gulped lightly again.

"I'm…sorry…" She said softly and looked at her feet. The man inside sighed softly.

"Don't be…" He said in a light tone. "I'm just…well…I haven't had someone knock on my door in what seems forever." He chuckled without humor.

Flaky felt sad at the thought of having no one come and visit her for any long period of time. She smiled softly though and tried to peek inside and get a glimpse of the man she was talking to. "I um…I'm going to that Halloween party this upcoming Saturday… Would you like to-"

"No!" He snapped and Flaky flinched away, even taking a step back. The man sighed softly again. "No…" He said softly. "That wouldn't be a good idea."

Flaky frowned softly. "But-"

"I'm sorry…you need to leave…" He said and closed the door without giving Flaky the chance to finish her sentence. Flaky blinked and frowned sadly. She didn't even get the chance to hear his name.

She looked at the door and sighed softly before saying slightly louder so he could hear her through the door, "It'd be really nice to see you at the party…" She looked at her feet for a moment before smiling at the door. "Look for the red headed Alice if you go!" She said cheerfully before turning and heading back down the stairs and sidewalk. When she reached the gate she looked back at the house, a sad look on her face. She sighed softly and stepped outside of the gate and back down the sidewalk.

Would she meet the strange man in the old house.

Flaky spent Thursday and Friday unpacking her boxes and setting up her new home. Once Saturday came around, she was a little nervous. She was dressed ready in her costume and was walking down the street toward the Rec Center. The sun was setting, causing the sky to be a mix of pinks and oranges. Flaky looked up at the changing sky and smiled happily. She looked back in front of her and blinked slightly.

A man in green camouflage army pants tucked into combat boots, a black tightfitting tank top, and green beret was coming out of the broken gate to the run down house. He was tall, at least a good foot taller than her. His hair was green and hung loosely, touching his ears ever so softly and covering his forehead. He was physically fit and Flaky, for a moment let a thought pass her mind. What did he look like under those clothes? Flaky felt her cheeks redden as she shook her head back and forth to clear her thoughts.

She continued forward toward the man who looked like he was deep in thought about something. "H-Hello." She said lightly and the man spun at her like she had just screamed in her ear, making Flaky jump. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" She rushed out and fidgeted. The man calmed and Flaky looked up into his eyes. Her breath hitched slightly. Pure black…she couldn't even see the pupils. "I'm…"

"Stop apologizing." He said softly and shifted from one foot to the other. "You haven't done anything to apologize for." He added and Flaky blushed softly.

"R-Right…I'm sorry." The man looked at her and frowned.

"Didn't I just say not to apologize?"

Flaky frowned softly and looked down. "Oh…yeah…" She said softly.

The man sighed softly and reached his hand out to her hesitantly. "I'm Flippy…" Flaky blinked before smiling softly and placing her hand in his. She felt a shiver run down her spine at the contact and blushed deeply.

"I'm Flaky." She said lightly and Flippy smiled softly.

"I know… you told me yesterday." He said slightly amused. Flaky smiled happily and blushed deeper.

"I did. Wait that means you're the one who lives here." She said more as a statement and nodded her head toward the house. Flippy nodded and smiled back at her.

"I am." He said and Flaky then took into account she was still holding his. She blushed deeply and slowly took her hand from his and took note of the light blush that crossed his cheeks as well. "Sorry." He said lightly and Flaky shook her head. He seemed so nice and Flaky felt a special connection with him.

She shifted from one foot to the next and smiled up at him. Damn he was tall! "So…where are you off to?" She asked lightly and again noted the same blush cross his cheeks as he looked over her costume.

He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the next. "The ugh…the party…" He said softly and Flaky smiled brightly. Now it made sense!

"That's great!" She said happily. "Then this must be your costume right?" She asked and motioned to his get up. Flippy frowned softly and Flaky blinked slightly as he looked away.

"No…this is…part of my army uniform…" He said lightly, a long off look in his eyes. Flaky frowned softly at him. She hesitantly reached her hand out and touched his arm softly. Flippy looked at her and smiled lightly. "So…you're going there to right?" Flaky smiled lightly and nodded, though inside she was still worried about his distant look. "Can we…" He asked lightly, his voice trailing off, a light blush crossing his face.

Flaky blinked softly at him and smiled. She took his hand lightly. "We can walk together if you like?" She said happily and Flippy blushed, nodding. Flaky nodded and started forward, tugging him softly after her. Flaky continued forward, humming lightly to herself as they walked. "Do you like Halloween?" Flaky asked to make small talk.

Flippy shrugged. "I guess…" He sighed. "The kids find it funny to teepee my house though." He grumbled and Flaky frowned. _This guy has it rough… _She thought softly to herself as she squeezed his hand softly. She smiled softly up at him and he smiled back. Flaky looked forward and saw the Rec Center coming into view. She felt Flippy stiffen as he slowly exhaled. Why was he so tense? Flaky pushed it slowly to the back of her mind to think about later.

Music could be heard pulsing inside and lights of different colors came from the windows above. Flaky shifted from one foot to the next again, nervously. "Ready?" She asked lightly and smiled up at him. Flippy looked back at her and nodded stiffly. Flaky smiled softly again and released his hand slowly. Her palm became cold instantly and she watched Flippy stuff a hand into his pocket as the other reached up to remove his beret. Flaky moved to the front double doors but Flippy beat her to them. He opened one of the doors for her and motioned for her to go inside. Flaky blushed deeply and smiled at him as she stepped inside. Flippy stepped in behind her and the music stopped. Flaky blinked and looked around at the horrified expressions on everyone's faces.

"What…?" She asked lightly and she heard Flippy sigh.

"It's because I'm here…" He said lightly and Flaky turned to him. She frowned softly at him.

"Because you're here?" She asked softly and Flippy nodded, his face pained.

"I'm sorry…" He said lightly and turned on his heel and raced out of the Rec Center before Flaky could stop him.

She frowned softly, her hand reached out slightly in a motion to have stopped him. "Flippy…" She whispered softly, her arm falling back to her side as the music started to pulse through the Rec Center again. Giggles came up to her and Flaky hardly heard the young pink haired girl's question. She just nodded slowly and moved away from them to stand near one of the walls of the Center.

Flaky looked at the front door of Flippy's house, her hands placed lightly on the gate. Was he ok? She'd stayed for an hour at the Halloween party before deciding she had to see if he was ok. Flaky frowned in determination before nodding to herself. _I'm gonna do this. _She said as she pushed open the gate and walked up the path to the front door. The stairs whined under her feet as she walked up them. When she reached the door she inhaled deeply and raised her hands to knock. She went to knock when a loud crash resounded from inside, making her jump.

"I'm tired of you!" She heard Flippy's voice from inside.

"Well you're stuck with me so deal." A heavier voice said.

Flaky frowned softly as Flippy growled. "I will not deal with it! I can't have a normal life because of you!"

"You're going to blame all this on me? You have issues also!"

Flaky blinked and knocked softly on the door. "Flippy?" She said lightly.

She heard him curse. "Flaky go away!" He snapped but it wasn't mean but warning.

Flaky frowned softly again. "Is everything ok?" She said and started to reach for the door knob.

The deeper voice chuckled. "Let's show your _girlfriend _who you really are." Before Flaky could step back the front door swung open. Flippy stood in the door way, a wide grin on his face. Flaky looked up at him, shocked. His eyes…they were no longer that soft black, but a bright yellow. "Hello honey." His voice…it was deeper… What the hell had just happened to him!?

"F-Flippy…?" She whispered in slight horror.

"You come to play?" He grinned and raised his arm to reveal the knife he was twirling in his hand.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Don't you just hate those? **

**You know what I don't hate? Flippy TwT he's awesome, I've always liked him. And the human variation of him is gorgeous! Ughhhhh *fangasam***

**Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please, R&R!**


End file.
